Little Shop of Horrors (1986 film)
Little Shop of Horrors is a 1986 musical comedy directed by Frank Oz, starring Rick Moranis and Ellen Greene, with a special appearance by Steve Martin. The film provided cameos for various other actors, making them better known today, such as John Candy and Bill Murray. Plot The film opens with the words read by Stanley Jones: "On the twenty-third day of the month of September, in an early year of a decade not too long before our own, the human race suddenly encountered a deadly threat to its very existence. And this terrifying enemy surfaced, as such enemies often do, in the seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places..." A florist's nerdy young assistant named Seymour Krelborn (Rick Moranis) is trying to store pots, but breaking them by accident. The day of an unexpected solar eclipse, Seymour discovers a mysterious new plant at a Chinese Flower Shop,(Da-Doo), which is later revealed to have come from outer space. He names the plant "Audrey II", because of his secret crush on his co-worker Audrey Fulquard (Ellen Greene). However, when the shop closes for the day, Seymour discovers that Audrey II is wilting from lack of food. It refuses to eat anything normal plants would feed on, such as soil, water and sunlight. Seymour accidentally cuts his finger and discovers that Audrey II has an appetite for human blood. (Grow for Me) As the plant thrives, business booms at Mr. Mushnik's (Vincent Gardenia) failing Skid Row flower shop, and Seymour becomes a local celebrity all because of his incredible plant. Eventually, the now-huge Audrey II (voiced by Levi Stubbs) begins to talk to Seymour, demanding more blood than Seymour can give. He convinces Seymour to kill Audrey's abusive and sadistic dentist boyfriend, Orin Scrivello, D.D.S(Steve Martin) and by promising him favors in return for feeding him, such as a new car and other wealthy privileges (Feed Me (Git It)). Seymour books an appointment with Dr. Scrivello and arms himself with a revolver. However, Orin, disappointed with his previous masochistic patient Arthur Denton (Bill Murray), decides to amuse himself by sniffing nitrous oxide. His gas mask malfunctions and Seymour allows him to die laughing hysterically from asphyxiation. Seymour drags Orin's body back to the flower shop, where he chops it up for the plant. He is in the middle of dismembering the body with an axe when Mr. Mushnik passes by the flower shop and witnesses it. He does not confront him, but runs off scared. Seymour feeds the body parts to the plant. After Seymour has spent a sleepless night, he discovers two policemen questioning Audrey about Orin's disappearance. She says that she feels guilty about Orin's death, even though she did not cause it, because she always secretly wished that he would die. Seymour tells Audrey that she is beautiful and shouldn't have such low self-esteem, and she realizes that she loves him back.(Suddenly Seymour) That night, Mushnik finds Seymour and accuses him of being an axe murderer. Seymour confesses that he chopped Orin up but denies that he killed him. Before leaving the store, Mushnik decides to bargain with Seymour, offering Seymour protection if he allows Mushnik to take care of the plant. Seymour is undecided and stands by while Mushnik investigates Audrey II and gets killed and swallowed whole by the carnivorous plant. Seymour's fortune continues to grow, and he becomes a media star, but he is very worried about Audrey II's growth and insatiable appetite. Seymour decides to leave town with Audrey, leaving the plant to starve to death. While Seymour momentarily leaves the shop, Audrey II telephones Audrey and asks her to come over, and then tries to eat her. Seymour saves her. They go out of the shop, and a salesman named Patrick Martin (James Belushi) from World Botanical Enterprises offers to breed Audrey II and make a fortune by selling the plant to families around the world. Seymour, frightened, realizes that Audrey II must be destroyed before more lives are lost. Seymour confronts and fights the gigantic plant, who now has little offspring in tow. Audrey II bursts out of his pot and reveals to Seymour that he's in fact an alien from outer space (Mean Green Mother from Outerspace). After brawling with Seymour, Audrey II manages to latch onto the store's support beams and yank the shop to pieces, assuming he's killed Seymour thanks to mass amounts of debris and bricks crushing him. Luckily, Seymour's arms burst through the rubble in which he has been buried and grab two broken exposed electrical wires, which he uses to shock the massive plant, causing Audrey II to blow up. Seymour and Audrey wed and move to the suburbs, but as the credits start to roll we see a little smiling Audrey III bud in front of their picket fence. The film then ends. Characters *Seymour Krelborn *Audrey Fulquard *Audrey II *Mr. Mushnik *Crystal, Ronette, Chiffon *Orin Scrivello, D.D.S *Patrick Martin *Wink Wilkenson *Authur Denton *Mrs. Shiva (Mentioned only) *1st Customer *Chinese Flower Shop Owner *Several Customers *Several "Skid Row" Residents *radio station employees *Girl from the dentist office Songs *Prologue (Little Shop of Horrors) *Skid Row (Downtown) *Da-Doo *Grow for Me *Somewhere That's Green *Some Fun Now *Dentist! *Feed Me (Git It) *Suddenly Seymour *Suppertime *The Meek Shall Inherit (Deleted scene) *Mean Green Mother from Outer Space *Finale (Don't Feed the Plants) (Opposite ending) Other ending The original ending for this movie followed the plot of the Musical. as such it featured the death of Audrey and Seymour, and Audrey II taking over the world. This ending disturbed and terrified test audiences, and thus it was scrapped. Category:1986 movie